


Бакет-лист

by stary_melnik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Разговор на Площади Гриммо
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Бакет-лист

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bucket List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477196) by [be11atrixthestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be11atrixthestrange/pseuds/be11atrixthestrange). 



— Ты знаешь, что такое Бакет-лист?

Рон уже почти уснул. Шёпот был таким тихим, что он едва его услышал. Как будто Гермиона не хотела разбудить его в случае, если он уже спал. Усилием воли Рон заставил себя открыть глаза и повернуться.

— Бакет-лист? — прошептал он.

— Наверное, это только у магглов, — тихо сказала Гермиона. 

Сквозь темноту Рон видел её силуэт, она приподняла голову и посмотрела вниз. Рука съехала с подушки и теперь свободно свисала с дивана. Гермиона задумчиво перебирала ворсинки старого ковра. Очаровательное в своей нервозности действие.

— Что это значит? — Рон наблюдал за выражением её лица, но пока Гермиона не отрывала взгляд от ковра. В последнее время он стал легче понимать её эмоции, но та, что была написана у неё на лице сейчас, смущала. Хотелось зажечь свет, чтобы разглядеть получше.

Несколько часов назад они танцевали на свадьбе Билла и Флёр, но теперь казалось, что с того момента прошли дни, если не недели. Выражение её лица сейчас было совершенно противоположным, чем когда они танцевали. На свадьбе она выглядела умиротворённой, сияла своей невероятно яркой улыбкой, двигаясь в его объятьях. Лицо раскраснелось то ли из-за волнения, то ли от динамичных движений, а может, и от того и от другого. Но её взгляд, который она то и дело застенчиво отводила, был полон доверия и надежды, и, если он не ошибался, влечения. Может, он лишь проецировал на неё свои чувства, но хотелось думать, что это нечто большее. Было бы у него мужество спросить.

Рон не заметил, как его взгляд переместился на её губы, но внезапно Гермиона начала говорить. Он и забыл, что задал вопрос.

— Это что-то вроде списка дел, — она закусила губу, и Рон понадеялся, что укол желания, которое он почувствовал, никак не отразился на лице. — Список вещей, которые ты хочешь сделать до того… до того, как умрёшь.

Она встретилась с ним взглядом, и у Рона не осталось никаких сомнений в том, что бы было первым в его Бакет-листе.

— Звучит удручающе, — неуверенно ответил он.

— Или мотивирующе, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — С какой стороны посмотреть.  
"Или и так, и так", — подумал Рон. 

Пару часов назад всё изменилось. Как только они аппарировали на Площадь Гриммо, официально началась их борьба за свободу. Рон знал, что не увидит семью, пока всё не закончится, и его угнетали мысли обо всём том, что он не успел сделать. Так или иначе, у него всё ещё были определённые… желания… которые заставляли его сосредоточиться на том, чтобы покончить с неважным прошлым и обратиться к лучшему, чем бы оно не оказалось.

— Что на первом месте в твоём списке?

Рон улыбнулся на этот вопрос. Гермиона тоже улыбалась.

— Ну, знаешь, — застенчиво продолжила она. — Если ты завтра умрёшь, что бы ты сделал в первую очередь? Прямо сейчас? Зная, что у тебя это получится, конечно.

Рон возблагодарил темноту на полу за то, что она скрыла то, как он покраснел. Также он был благодарен толстому спальному мешку за то, что тот скрыл другие его непроизвольные реакции на Гермиону. Удивительно, как она могла сделать нечто столь удручающее таким желанным.

— Что ж. Для начала я бы уничтожил все крестражи, чтобы Гарри смог убить Сама-знаешь-кого, — ответил он. Это была ложь, и какая-то его часть надеялась, что Гермиона это поймёт.

Она вздохнула. Рон поднял взгляд и с облегчением обнаружил, что она всё ещё улыбается.

— Как разумно с твоей стороны, — сказала она, переключая внимание обратно на руку, которой снова начала нервно теребить ковёр.

Рон тихо рассмеялся. Он посмотрел вниз и понял, что теперь её рука оказалась ещё ближе к его руке. Это специально? Ему было неудобно, но он не осмеливался пошевелиться. 

— Что насчёт тебя? — спросил он.

— Думаю, что первое в списке будет то же, что и у тебя, — ответила она, приподняв брови.

Рон ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда что на втором месте? — сказал он, приподнимаясь на локте, но сохраняя крошечную дистанцию между их ладонями. На случай, если он всё же осмелится.

Гермиона посмотрела в сторону, и Рону вспомнилось множество недолгих взглядов, которыми они украдкой обменивались во время медленного танца всего лишь несколько часов назад. Тогда он свободно держал её за руку — это казалось уместным. Будет ли так сейчас?

Поколебавшись немного, она снова взглянула ему в глаза, и на этот раз она выглядела уверенней.

— Надеюсь, что моё второе желание такое же, как у тебя.

Рон почувствовал, как горят уши, и снова поблагодарил темноту за то, что она так хорошо это скрыла. Он выдержал её взгляд, прежде чем накрывшая его волна мужества подтолкнула к тому, чтобы положить свою ладонь поверх её и переплести их пальцы. На него нахлынуло невероятное облегчение, когда Гермиона улыбнулась и сжала его руку в ответ.

Это прикосновение ощущалось совершенно иначе. Раньше это был побочный эффект танца, просто ради удобства. Что-то, что при таких обстоятельствах спокойно могли делать друзья. На этот раз это было секретное послание, обещание. Соглашение.

Рон взглянул на их соединённые руки. 

— Не думаю, что оно такое же, — прежде чем Гермиона успела неверно истолковать его слова и отстраниться, он сжал руку чуть сильнее и начал водить большим пальцем по тыльной стороне её ладони. — Потому что на самом деле я солгал насчёт первого, — закончил он с улыбкой.

Гермиона вздохнула так, словно почувствовала облегчение от его слов.

— Я тоже, — тихо прошептала она.

Ему нравилось, как много они могли сказать друг другу, не произнеся ни единого слова. Он был рад знать, что может правильно истолковать выражение её лица даже в темноте, и это придало уверенности к тому, что он сделал в следующий момент. Он потянул её ладонь к своим губам и оставил лёгкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне. Она не стала вырываться, так что Рон позволил своим губам чуть-чуть задержаться.

Когда он положил их руки обратно на ковёр, она всё ещё улыбалась и к тому же покраснела. Она с нежностью сжала его руку.

— Спасибо, Рон, — прошептала она и закрыла глаза.

Они так и держались за руки, пока оба не провалились в сон. Рон знал, что следующая часть их жизни будет очень тёмной, но они справятся с этим, ведь это было нужно для завершения войны, победы над Сами-знаете-кем и гарантии начала того мира, в котором магглорождённая Гермиона будет иметь те же права, что и чистокровные волшебники. Рон был готов умереть, сражаясь за это.

До тех пор, пока он сможет вычеркнуть одну вещь из своего списка.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477196/ ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
